Black Night
by Sigery97
Summary: The Winter War has only began. But when two teens who claim to be from the future appear, Ichigo and his gang are in for a wild ride with the half brothers, Kuro Shirosaki and Yoru Jeagerjaques. Mentions of YAOI, MPREG, GORE, SWEARING, Other random crap


Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, and Orihime rushed down to the less populated part of town where a massive reiatsu was echoing from.

The group stopped upon seeing the two Arrancars. One was small, black hair, green eyes, pale white skin, a half helmet on the right side of his head. The other was huge, brown sideburns and a brown ponytail, dark brown eyes, light brown skin, and a jaw mask attached to his chin. Both of them were dressed in white uniforms outlined in black. In the larger man's grip was an unconscious, white haired child dressed in white pants and a black Shinigami top.

"What should I do with it?" the huge man asked the smaller male.

"It's useless trash…it doesn't matter what you do with it" the smaller male stated.

The huge man grinned. Then suddenly the whole arm that held the child came off with a clean cut. A figure caught the boy, holding him with one arm while a long scythe was held in the other. The new figure had two black cat ears twitched in shaggy orange hair that covered his right eye, the visible eye a molten gold color, a black, thin tail flicked from side to side. He was dressed simply in black Shinigami pants, a white zip up vest, and sandals. A choker with a skull was fit snugly around the center of his neck while and a necklace with a guitar charm hung loosely around his neck, a few brightly colored bracelets hung around his left wrist, and a ring with the kanji for black on his right pointer finger.

"Only trash I see are you two…threatening an unconscious child, plotting an attack on a mostly human town, following a prick faced bitch's orders…need I say more" the oranget snorted before he turned, laying the child on the ground. Now orange and blue could be seen in the white hair of the child. The Neko turned back to the Arrancars.

"And who are you?" the black haired male asked, not remembering any mention of this male.

"Kuro Shirosaki, naturally born Arrancar" the oranget stated, crossing his arms as he rested his scythe on his left shoulder.

The black haired Arrancar narrowed his eyes. "Arrancar?" he questioned.

"A different kind than you are thinking Ulquiorra Cifer…I never went through a Hollow stage, I was born an Arrancar" Kuro continued.

The green eyes of the Arrancar widen as he stepped back slightly. Kuro smiled and stepped forward. His reaistu was now spreading around him as his grin continued to grow. He lifted his scythe and continued to walk closer. "So how would you like me to _kill _you" the oranget asked.

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth. Kuro swung his scythe even though he was nowhere near either of the Arrancars. Suddenly the trees behind the Arrancars cracked and fell. "I don't even need to be close, I could kill you with just the swung of my Zanpakto" Kuro smirked.

"I must speak to Aizen about this" Ulquiorra muttered before treating with the large male.

Kuro snorted. "Idiots" he stated.

"I don't get it…why does the insane thing work for you and not me" a voice whined.

"Cuz I'm an alpha, and you are underdeveloped beta" Kuro shrugged as he swung his Zanpakto in full circles, the scythe reshaping and shrinking.

"…Low blow cat" the voice snarled again.

Ichigo and his group quickly realized the white haired child was sitting up, glaring at Kuro with cold, glowing blue eyes. Kuro laughed and rolled his eyes as he clipped his Zanpakto which was now a dagger charm onto his necklace next to the guitar. "Love ya too bro" he teased.

"Fuck you" the kid snarled.

Kuro laughed as he pressed the skull on his choker. "Maybe we do need to censor ourselves around you"

Kuro's ears and tail disappeared and his clothes changed. Now he was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red tank top with the words "Black Rose" written in black and a picture of a black rose underneath, along with red sneakers, and his jewelry from his other form. "Do you need help changing?" Kuro asked.

"I can't lift my damn hand" the child growled.

Kuro strolled over to him, crouching. He lifted a loose necklace with a skull on it up from its position against the white haired male's chest. Kuro pressed the skull and the blue and orange in the white blended to white. The child's outfit changed to a much too big for him light blue sweater, black slacks, and black combat boots.

"Who are you two?" Ichigo finally asked the question on the rest of the group's mind.

"I'm Kuro Shirosaki and this is my half brother Yoru" Kuro replied, pointing at the white haired 'human'.

"I can't fucking stand" Yoru breathed.

"Well you used up most of your reiatsu and nearly killed yourself…that happens" Kuro snorted.

"You are very lucky I can't move" Yoru growled.

"Your mouth moves" Kuro replied innocently.

"…Smartass" Yoru muttered.

Kuro grinned and then picked up his brother, throwing the smaller male over his shoulder. Yoru was instantly screaming. "PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN, YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING DROP ME" the white haired male panicked.

Kuro laughed. "Calm down, I'm not gonna drop ya" he stated.

"Will one of you save me without he drops me…he doesn't have a good grip on my legs" Yoru asked.

Kuro pulled Yoru forward so the white haired child's chest rested on his shoulder, Yoru had squeaked loudly. "I don't think he likes being handled like that" Ishida stated.

"He hates being held point…it makes him feel weak but he can't exactly walk in his condition" Kuro shrugged, making Yoru squeak again.

"Well you don't have to tease me asshole" Yoru snarled.

"It's my job as a big brother" Kuro snorted.

"…You know what, fuck this shit…I'm going to sleep" Yoru growled then he closed his eyes.

"Night night" Kuro teased.

Then the oranget turned so he fully faced Ichigo and the others. "…Who's side are you on?" Ishida asked.

"…Technically I would be on yours…but I don't really have a side cuz I am not supposed to be alive during this time" Kuro shrugged.

"But you are?" Rukia asked.

"I am not born for at least 2 more years" Kuro stated.

"…What you from the future" Ichigo snorted.

Kuro grinned. "Exactly actually…Yoru's Zanpakto, Jikan accidently sent us back in time, which is why Yoru's drained cuz most of his reiatsu was used when we came here" Kuro replied with a smirk.

Silence followed Kuro's explanation.

**I have wanted to write this for a bit...Kuro and Yoru accidently meet their mom xD Oops XD**

**If you don't understand the title, look up Kuro and then look up Yoru xD**

**Pretty proud of my detailed description in the beginning**

**Kuro-Just tell me when I get to kick Grimmjow's ass**

**Me- It depends on if anyone likes this idea**

**Kuro- Review plz or I shove Artemis up your ass**

**Me- Artemis is his Zanpakto...do you want a scythe up your ass?**

**Yoru-*sleeping like a baby***

**Me- BTW Yoru is 11, Kuro's 15...thanks and remember REVIEW**


End file.
